


Busted Doors And Soldier Bookends

by masongirl



Series: The best laid plans [3]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: (kind of), Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Joe takes George home to introduce him to his parents, but his boyfriend may not be the only person he wants them to accept.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: The best laid plans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Busted Doors And Soldier Bookends

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing this series, there's so much to explore! I hope you guys will like this part too.

Joe digs his thumbs into the small of George's back and rests his gaze on the curve of his spine. It looks almost delicate, even framed by the tense muscles in his shoulder blades. He strokes his right hand up along its valley to George's neck, then back to his thigh, and George makes a breathless noise as he sinks down until his chest all but touches the mattress. His fingers clench in the sheets. Panting quietly, Joe holds George's hips up with his palms sliding into the creases of George's legs, and he pulls him back in rhythm with his own thrusts forward. George's ass bounces after each smack. It's an amazing sight. Joe bites his lip to keep the sweet buildup in his chest instead of groaning it out loud and rocks faster, deeper into George's damp body. The bed springs squeak and George moans.

"Oh fuck." Joe swears and pushes in again and again as the shudders ripple through him, pulling all that delightful ache out of his core until he's dizzy.

When it's over, he drops down and presses George flat to the bed. George whimpers and keeps rubbing his bottom up against Joe's body while Joe's arms wrap around his heaving chest. George's heart thuds double-time under his palm. They are both done, Joe knows, it's just the afterglow, so he stays still and smears sticky kisses along George's neck to cool him down.

"Is this okay?" He whispers when he lays his head on George's shoulder, lazy and content.

George hums yes. One of his hands finds Joe's under his torso, the other finally releases its death grip on the sheets. "I was planning to say something funny but I can't even remember my name."

Joe chuckles and he feels a huffing laugh rumble through George too. He did say something funny, the dork. "Just another minute."

"I don't mind." George replies and shifts his ass up again, which earns him a nip on the knob of his shoulder.

Joe forces himself up and away from his warmth and discards the condom, then goes to the bathroom to make himself a little more presentable. On his way back, he grabs George's flavoured water, uncaps it and holds it close to George's nose. As if waking from a spell, George opens his eyes and grabs for it, turning over and sitting up with a smile. He's ridiculous, and Joe's too smitten for his own good. Nothing seems to restrain his feelings. Not even the uncertainty that comes with every new relationship.

While George drinks, Joe snuggles into the warm space they carved in his bed and pulls the blanket over their legs. He traces idle patterns on George's side with his index finger, fighting the sleepiness that hovers over his mind like a heavy cloud. All he wants is to wrap himself around George in the bundle of his duvet and doze to the sound of George's breathing. It's a Saturday night and there's a party going on two floors above. At this point, he's so used to the noise that comes with a building full of students that the muffled sounds lull him. He's almost ready to drift off on his side when George places the bottle on the bedside table, throws the towel under his body away and lies back down to cuddle into Joe's chest. The tip of his nose brushes Joe's sternum and his wild, messy hair tickles as he shifts to find a good position.

"That was so good." He sighs, and it smells like watermelon.

Joe smiles. It keeps surprising him, but the sex is always good. Even when they switch, and that's not something he has been able to enjoy before. He wanted to try it with George just to give it another chance and it turned out that he just needed a gentler touch to relax, that's all. Who knew?

George tilts his head up to kiss the dip between his collarbones. His palm strokes up and down along Joe's ribs. "What should I expect tomorrow? Drill sergeant and mama bear or my new adoptive parents?"

Joe links his fingers together on George's back and watches the warm glow of his bedside lamp shimmer in the bottled water. "Mom's going to love you. She laughs at everything and likes to be treated like a lady. You'll charm her in five minutes."

"What about your dad?"

Joe makes a face. "Hell knows. He wasn't too happy when I told them about us. Get ready for his questions about your exercise routine."

George groans. He extricates himself from the embrace and scoots up to Joe's level. He looks worried. His weight is a sensitive subject, because he used to be quite chubby in primary school and some stupid kids bullied him until he adapted to fend them off. "I'll try not to be too weird."

Joe strokes his bare shoulder with the back of his fingers. "Just be yourself. If they don't like it, we won't visit too often."

He bites his tongue as soon as the words leave his mouth. Shit. He might as well have said he cares more about George than his own parents, which would be acceptable if they were planning to get married or something, but they are barely past the six-week mark. It's too early to even say they will last. George seems both pleased and a little unsure about the half-confession hanging between them, so Joe drags him closer and kisses his lips open, stroking a hand down to the curve of his ass and back.

"You'll be fine." He mumbles into George's mouth. "Promise."

George puts three fingers on Joe's chin to stop the next kiss. He bumps their noses together. "Are they okay with this?"

"What, this?" Joe gives him another kiss, just a short one. "Mostly. They are still in shock. I've never done a coming out or whatever."

George raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

Joe shrugs and casts his eyes down. He feels shy when this topic comes up. He didn't think he'd ever explore his bisexuality, but college life came along, and he was free to do what he wanted. The world opened, and he finally found himself. In the last few months, he had to explain it over and over again to several of his relatives, but not everyone gets it. It sucks when people question whether he can understand his own preferences.

"I like girls just fine, had a high school sweetheart and all that jazz. It wasn't relevant. And then I had those, uh, those flings I told you about. Who tells their folks about those?"

George smiles. "So you just called your parents last week and announced you would introduce your boyfriend?"

"No. My mom saw me moping around all summer and she asked if it was about a girl. I thought she'd faint when I told her it was a boy. They think I'm just confused and it will go away."

George blows a breath out, blinking rapidly. "That doesn't raise my confidence about tomorrow."

"Georgie, don't be ridiculous. Who wouldn't like you?" Joe squeezes George's hands. The still fairly new nickname tugs George's lips into a smile that widens when Joe starts playing with his fingers. "What about yours?"

George snorts and gives Joe a sly look. "I think they knew before I did. I was a little too flamboyant to pass for normal, you know?"

Joe can imagine. A happy-go-lucky, artistic boy who jokes around and sings and outplays everyone in all the school theatre projects. Someone bold, but not feminine. None of that stereotypical shit some other people pick up just to show their identity off. It's easy to picture it.

George shrugs. "But no one actually asked me or anything, not even at school, until prom was fast approaching and I still didn't have a partner. Mom and Dad turned to me after dinner one night."

He draws his eyebrows together, changing his tone to a high-pitched, sympathetic one, and pats Joe's hand. _"Honey, if you want to go with a boy, we don't have anything against it."_

His voice shifts again, his expression faux-casual. "I just shrugged, _yeah, I'm gay, but I don't need a date. I'm the DJ. Wanna listen to my new mixtape, Dad?_ Smooth, huh? But on the inside, I was _dying_ I was freaking out so bad."

Joe's grin mirrors George's. He loves when George recounts a memory - all his gestures, the way he plays with his voice, his pacing, they are always so entertaining. "Did he listen to it?"

"Sure. Made it through the whole thing before he pointed at me and went _no punks, no old perverts, no criminals, never without a raincoat."_

"Raincoat?" Joe bursts into laughter when George winks. "Your dad is awesome. Will I get to meet him sometime?"

George glances down at their entwined hands, then back up from under his long eyelashes. "If you can still handle me after Christmas, we'll talk about it."

"Sounds like a plan." Joe agrees and presses his lips to George's again. He understands - it's too early for George to dare share that part of his life, but he wants to, he wants Joe to gain that trust. He will, he's sure.

* * *

The drive to Joe's parents is monotonous and tense. It's a misty, grey morning and Joe cranks up the heat to keep his fingers from freezing off. The crispy air outside brought a flush to his cheeks. They left the bed too late to have breakfast, but George filled his university brand water bottle with hot tea and Joe takes a grateful sip whenever he hands it over. He drives, as usual, and George handles the radio, finds a soft rock channel and leaves it there. As a slow guitar melody rings in the car, he tucks the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers and stares out the window, not singing along like he tends to. He's nervous.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music." Joe breaks the silence when his lips are finally warm enough to move.

George folds his arms across his stomach. "It calms me."

Joe glances at him. His throat feels suddenly tight, and his heart grows heavy. He shouldn't have, damn it, he shouldn't have done this. He's rushing it, isn't he? "Do you think it's too early?"

"Maybe." George sighs.

"We can turn back and just… get some burgers or something." God, Joe feels dumb. Last time he had a relationship, things always went smoothly, why are they so difficult this time? It seems like he wants more than what George's ready to give. His dreams are two steps ahead of the reality.

"No, no." George interrupts his panicking thoughts. He even smiles at Joe, and it's genuine. "I just don't have any experience in this and I'm scared of fucking it up."

"You can't." Joe says.

He tries to clamp down on his emotions. He doesn't know how to convey - without making a fool of himself - that he's too far gone to care even if his parents hated George. In fact, he feels a little rebellious, like those times when he's spoiling for a fight. Those volatile embers in his gut are more than ready for him to lock horns with his dad. This is the first time his father will be outright confronted with Joe's bisexuality and it seems like Joe's palms have been itching to slam doors in its defence since he was a teenager. But his rational mind hopes it won't be necessary.

When they get a red light, he cups the back of George's head and gives him a chaste kiss. "Worst case, we'll go right back to my room and eat snacks all afternoon."

That's enough for a proper grin. "And watch vine compilations on a sugar rush?"

Joe shakes his head fondly. "Sure."

* * *

Despite the hint of awkwardness lingering in the air, George's people skills don't fail him, and he has everyone smiling in amusement before lunch is even ready. Within ten minutes of knowing him, Joe's mother asks him to call her by her first name, and Joe can finally exhale because he knows things will be alright. If his mom likes someone, his dad won't be outright rude to them. As predicted, he does interrogate George about his training habits, but it's his thing, he does it to everyone, including all of his relatives. It will obviously take a while for George to get used to it though. His face turns red as a tomato and he leans closer to Joe on the couch. Oblivious to that discomfort, Joe's dad launches into a lecture about the best cardio workouts, pulling up sweaty photos of himself and Joe on his phone until Joe intervenes.

"All right, Dad, you can keep embarrassing me later." He takes George's hand. "Come on, Georgie, I'll show you my room."

Joe's bedroom might as well have become a sanctuary, his mother keeps it so clean and untouched. His track and field medals hang above his old desk, spotless and shiny, and his bed covers look pristine. It's a nice gesture from his mom, but Joe hopes he won't have to move back. After getting a taste of independence, he'd die on the inside if it was taken away from him. He watches George take it in, the grey walls and the simple furniture, Joe's ridiculous fantasy book collection and the dartboard on the shelf. The first time he brought his ex-girlfriend here, she laughed at his soldier bookends and his stack of PC games, relics he still hasn't thrown out. George, however, just trails a finger over Joe's navy-blue cushion above the J printed on it, then spins around and grins.

"You're such a closet nerd."

"I didn't know there was a closet." Joe replies drily and George's smile widens. It continues to surprise Joe how much George enjoys his deadpan humour, but he supposes it must amuse him to see his jokes bounce back like that. This is how they play.

"You busted its door down." George ambles back to him and circles Joe's waist with his arms. His expression turns more serious. "How does it feel?"

Joe exhales. It's not a joke anymore. He strokes George's upper arms through the thick sweater and finally admits to himself that this visit is just as much about him as it is about his relationship. "I'm relieved."

"There isn't much they can question now, hm?" George tilts his head to the side, flirting. "Am I making a good impression?"

"The best." Joe smiles and kisses him.

It feels like he could float away on relief - it might not be a smooth road ahead all the way, but his parents will accept him. Him and George both. Everything will be okay.

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love :)


End file.
